


the day Draco cheated on his apple ( a drapple story)

by satans_assistant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_assistant/pseuds/satans_assistant
Summary: I'll go to hell for this fanfic.Whatever...That's a fanfic about the pairing drapple I wrote on my way to school wich has everything: Draco, an apple, underwear, drama, a plot twist and...a...pear?!





	the day Draco cheated on his apple ( a drapple story)

**Author's Note:**

> in advance, sorry for my terrible grammar.  
> I'm not a native english speaker whatever, enjoy this little text I wrote when I was bored.  
> I'll save you a cozy private place in hell if you want.

and there the pear layed.  
Already undressed on dracos bed, waiting passionately  for him.  
"I can't do that." Said Draco, his heartbeat getting faster, he was confused by his feelings.  
"I know you can." Answered the pear shortly, staring at him.  
Draco saw pure lust in the eyes of the other one.  
"But...but..." like in a trance, not realising that he moved, Draco came closer to his bed.  
Closer to the pear.  
Like if he was hypnotised Draco kept eye contact with the one on his bed and unbuttoned his white shirt.  
A few seconds later the shirt layed on the ground, after slowly opening the belt, the trouser followed afterwards.  
Now he stood there, in his own room, just in his underwear.  
Draco was still confused.  
This is so wrong!  
He thought.  
Kinda scared by his feelings for this wonderful fruit.  
But nevertheless he still came closer to the pearwhile staring in the others eyes.  
Suddenly he leaned forward and crawled on the fresh made up bed.  
While crawling closer to the pear Draco could smell the detergent in the duvet cover.  
It smelled just enchanting like his secret lover right in front of him.  
"This'll be the last time we do this." Draco almost wispered to the other one he had leaned over while he spoke softly.  
"Are you sure of that?" The other one said teasing.  
"That's the same you said the last time we met, remember?"  
But draco didn't listen anymore.  
he let his gaze over the naked body of the pear.  
The pear followed Dracos eyes and smirked.  
"Hungry?" The fruit teased him.  
"And how!" He said loudly.  
A little too loud.  
"Hello? Draco? Are you already back home?'' A voice asked.  
shortly thereafter, the door of the bedroom flew open.  
"Draco?... WHAT THE HECK!?"  
in the doorway stood the apple with which Draco had been married for two years, staring shocked at what was happening in front of him.  
"Honey," Draco stuttered full in panic, while he was still leaning over the pear.  
"I can explain!" he crawled down the bed, shocked by himself.  
"I HOPE SO!" the apple screamed angry.  
Now it was a sour apple.  
"But if not..." the apple got slightly quiter.  
"...I see no future for us!" In the eyes of the apple, Draco could see how hurt the other one was.  
The pear wich kept silent until now knew it was in trouble.  
The apple turned away to hide a single tear rolling down its cheek.  
Two years of trust and love for each other broke like a mirror in thousand of pieces.  
And at the broken pieces the love for each other got injured, for ever.  
The apple turned back to Draco and the pear, wich were both already clothed again.  
Shortly the apple kept eye contact with draco in whose eyes regret was reflected, than she turned to the pear.  
"Get fucking out of here." the apple tried to say calmly and without screaming again.  
 and the now really embarrassed pear left the room as fast as possible letting the married couple alone in the room.  
Both, Draco and the apple, went silent and one another waited for the other one to say something. The apple was the first to speak.  
"I really thought I could trust you Draco..." disappointment was written on her face.  
Suddently as Draco wanted to say something, there was a voice interrupting him.  
"Draco? Draco?..." the voice was barely audible, as if it were far away from him.  
"You think he's okay?" another voice began to speak.  
"I dunno." said the first one again.  
As the voices got louder, Draco noticed that his surroundings got more and more blurred.  
Draco was confuzed.  
"Honey?" he said full in panic "Honey, what is happening right now!?"  
The voices got even louder.  
And suddenly he felt a piercing pain on his cheek, as if he had been slapped.  
Than he opened his eyes.  
"Gosh, he's okay." someone said from his left.  
Draco could only see barely, his sight was somehow fuzzy.  
"Man, you drank alot yesterday Draco! but I wouldn't have thought that you faint immediately "  
a loud voice said, coming from his right.

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day!


End file.
